


Embrace Change

by FrostyCaitlin



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyCaitlin/pseuds/FrostyCaitlin
Summary: Set during 2x21 before Caitlin is given an ultimatum from Hunter.- Caitlin finds herself still in love with Hunter, though only Barry deems her feelings to be something worth breaking a friendship for. -





	Embrace Change

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm one of the few remaining KillerZoom/SnowJay/SnowZoom shippers left. They're still my OTP. I'm hoping to find some others who still ship them!

**CCPD,** **_Barry's lab - 10:13 PM_ **

Caitlin finds herself stuck. Her emotions are all over the place. She doesn't know how she could still  _love him,_ after every terrible thing he's done. Sometimes, she couldn't look at him without her heart pounding.  _I want to be with him_ , she thinks,  _I don't want to be alone. Why couldn't Jay just have existed? Why do I have to love a speed-killing demon?_ The only thing holding her back from saying that she loves him is the fact that she watched him die, when he killed his time remnant right in front of her.  _I'm still heart broken over his "death" and he still thinks I could still love him? I still have so many trust issues from the fact that he lied to me about who he was. What if he's still lying?!_

"If you're afraid that I'll hurt you, you're wrong, Caitlin," Hunter started and walked over to the desk she sat on top of, "I said I'd never hurt you because I care about you. But you're making this hard on yourself. Resisting me won't help you, _sweetheart._ " He brushed her cheek with his gloved hand.

Caitlin looked down and had a rage of anger in her heart.  _Sweetheart?!_ "How dare you? I can't believe you'd actually think I'd still love you after you lied to me about who you were!" She said with an angry tone and looked up into his eyes. "Barry has just died and I'm still incredibly distraught by that, you would know how losing someone would make a person feel, Hunter," Caitlin looked back down to the floor, clenching her jaw, tears filling her eyes, but not dropping.

Hunter closed his eyes, remembering his mother's death. He opened his eyes and sighed, "I do, Cait, I do. And I'm sorry that this had to happen. I hate seeing you this upset, Cait." He ignored her other statement of when he lied to her and her friends. Hunter sat on the desk to her right, wrapping one arm around her back.

Caitlin was shocked at first, but then quickly gave in. She leaned into him and placed her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes. Hunter smirked, "everything is going to be okay, I promise." He kissed her head. Every sane thought left in Caitlin's mine stopped screaming at her. Without holding back, without thinking, Caitlin quietly said, "I love you." Hunter smiled brightly."That's my girl," Hunter started, "I love you too." Caitlin closed her eyes.  _Do I actually love him or do I just want to protect my friends? Both?_ She snuggled close to him, making Hunter smile more. He rubbed his arm, slowly, up and down back.

_She deserves a world of her own. She deserves a place where I can give her more than just a poetic conversation and kissing. I promise that I'll always love and protect her. She deserves to be loved._ Hunter still has plans for her; plans that will make her a glorious queen by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short chapter, the next one will be a lot longer and will include a lot more detail and info.


End file.
